This invention relates generally to manicure processes. Ser. No. 066,267 filed June 25, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,648 issued Aug. 30, 1988 and a continuation of Ser. No. 197,63 filed May 23, 1988, abandoned.
At the present time, a french manicure as accomplished by manicurists has certain disadvantages. One of them is the length of time required to produce a cured white tip on the fingernail. The white tip consists of a white lacquer application for the nail tip, and up to one-half hour is required for curing or drying of the lacquer before nail polish can be overlaid onto the dried white tip. Another disadvantage is the tendency of the white tip to chip or wear, with time. A further disadvantage is the need for a bulky bottle containing the white lacquer to be applied to the nail tip. There is need for a process which avoids the above problems and disadvantages.
Further, it is desirable to provide a nail strengthening manicure and at the same time protect the manicurists' fingers from contact with adhesive soaking into the nail strengthening fabric.